


A Little More Time

by deadhuntress



Series: Season 12 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Castiel was quiet for a long moment and Dean’s smile fell slightly. “Cas?” he said. “What’s up?”Dean could almost hear Castiel’s hesitation before he finally spoke. “You seem to be in better spirits this morning than you were last night,” he said. “How are you doing?” Coda for 12x06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox.





	

Dean heard the soft peals of laughter follow him out the door of the diner but he ignored them in favor of answering his phone with a pleased, “Hey, sunshine, how’s it going?”

“Very much the same as yesterday,” Castiel replied, though Dean could hear the smile in his voice despite the less-than-exciting news. “How was the wake?” he asked.

Dean made a face. “It’s complicated,” he said. “Started out okay but turns out this Asa guy had some enemies, including some demon named JL, who showed up at the funeral. We got him, but not before he took a couple o’ hunters out. Oh,” he added after a second. “And turns out that Asa was actually killed by his best friend.”

“That certainly sounds more exciting than chasing dead end leads with Crowley,” Castiel remarked, making Dean laugh as he leaned casually against the side of the little country diner where Sam, Jody, and his mom were still eating their breakfast.

“I don’t know, babe,” Dean teased. “Crowley’s a delight to be around.”

“We both know that’s a lie,” Castiel countered, and Dean laughed again.

“You got me,” he replied. Castiel was quiet for a long moment and Dean’s smile fell slightly. “Cas?” he said. “What’s up?”

Dean could almost _hear_ Castiel’s hesitation before he finally spoke. “You seem to be in better spirits this morning than you were last night,” he said. “How are you doing?”

Dean swallowed hard as he remembered the previous night – sitting outside on the hood of the Impala with his flask, where he finally called Castiel and broke down about seeing his mother at the wake, how she apparently had a connection with the guy. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been drunk enough to forget the conversation, and a flush rose in his cheeks as he remembered exactly how that had gone.

“Listen, Cas,” he said. “Just forget about last night, okay? I was in a weird place, but I’m okay now.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, Dean,” Castiel remarked.

“Freakin’ angels,” Dean muttered. He sighed. “Honestly, Cas, it’s… I think it’s gonna be okay. I hope it’s gonna be okay. Mom said she’d be back soon; she just needs a little more time. And y’know, I guess I just gotta trust her.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Castiel said gently. “I believe that she will be back as well.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “So.” He shrugged even though he knew Castiel couldn’t see him.

“And all of you are fine?” Castiel asked, thankfully changing the subject.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, we’re all good. Everyone else is eatin’ breakfast.”

“Well don’t let me keep you from your food,” Castiel said, sounding like he was smiling. “I hope to visit soon,” he added. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too,” Dean said softly.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, okay. Bye, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean reluctantly hung up the phone then, though when he walked back into the diner, it was with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting anything for a while; I was busy being murdered by finals and end of the semester papers and other work. I do have quite a few winter fics to publish, as well as codas for 12x07 and 12x08, so look out for those!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
